


Hook, Line, and Sinker.  1/1.

by punky_96



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Re-post from LJ.Summary: AU. There’s really no SGH. Just two women. Erica ponders how this affair turned into a love affair.





	Hook, Line, and Sinker.  1/1.

**_Hook, Line and Sinker_**  
  
It is not often that two hearts truly collide. Too often the hearts don’t meet or they are too far away from each other separated by some obstacle. It may be mental/psychological in which one or the other cannot commit to the other because of doubts, denial, misunderstanding, grief, guilt, past baggage, fear or some other unnamed shadow of how they cannot let themselves be happy. It may be physical as one heart is across the ocean from the other, trapped in another time or world, unable to touch because of injury or incarceration. Two hearts truly colliding is the stuff of fairy tales and stories—the kind of stuff that could be used to stuff teddy bears. It is much more likely that two hearts sort of nick each other on the way past each other on the way to something/someone else and don’t realize until it’s too late that that was The One. Then they have the reality of a nick to the heart and the bitter knowledge that they’ve missed that one. Tending to the wound they set off to follow the heart that was meant for them, but it proves as elusive as the white rabbit making most people a bit of Alice and shoving the whole world through the looking glass. This of course makes most people likely to run into the red queen and for the story to end badly.  
  
Having been Alice most of my life, I find that it is not likely that when you wake up from that bitter end your heart is still no closer to finding that one than it was before.  
  
***  
  
Having a kink in common with a lover? That is a much more likely possibility in life.  
  
Hearts smarts. They pump the blood vital to have the orgasms that make the world go around. They are a necessary part of the process, but like children they should keep to the edges, do their chores and only speak when spoken to. Hearts like children are not very obedient though. They keep running headlong into love like children in their Sunday best finding the nearest puddle of mud to throw themselves in without a care. Hearts roll in love and revel in it, only to be surprised and hurt when that love dries up. The muddy children are much the same cavorting and celebrating until their time is up to go home. Hearts like children find themselves surprised to be in a mess and cry when they are in trouble for it.  
  
Nipples. They are just as sensitive as hearts, but they do not get themselves in too much trouble. They get a little achy if they are passed up entirely, but if they are given their proper time of day… Well orgasms are never far behind.  
  
Hearts have a one-track mind, don’t they? Love is the heart’s desire.  
  
Nipples are more gregarious in their tastes. Lick, suck, nibble, rub, pinch, roll, clamp, suction cup, piercing, and candle wax are all on the menu for a nipple.  
  
***  
  
It started as a game as all love affairs do, I suppose. A lunch here, a drink there, a telephone call and it’s a whirlwind of desire and destruction. Or so I thought. It does destroy whatever balance and equilibrium you have going on. Sleep patterns, focus at work, how you spend your free time—that all changes whether you believe in the fairy tale or not. Or whether you believe that it will have a happy ending over time or not at any rate. I have always liked to push the limits, to see what I can say, what I can get away with. She pushed back. What a novel idea. Sit close here. Whisper in my ear there. Put your hand higher. Yes. Always higher. And the other one there. Oh, no lower, lower, lower. Leave me a dirty message on my phone at work. Send me a picture of yourself with a naughty pout. Let me dine on you for dinner. How lazy is a lazy weekend if you have orgasm after orgasm?  
  
I thought she was playing with me. I chose to play back. It was fun to ride the ride. Like this one time that she tried to keep me from dinner with my family… I still get tremors when I think about how delicious she looked there on my bed pouting and trying to catch my attention. She knew I would kick her out when I left. I told her so. I could feel her eyes on the back of my head. Her gaze was so intense that I worried about my hair actually catching on fire. I turned when I heard her heave a big sigh and the mattress shift once again. She had thrown herself down and her shirt rode up revealing a tantalizing strip of skin above that Michael Kors belt that I could die for. “Erica, don’t go.” She said then catching my eye.   
  
I giggled as I stepped toward her. “You know I have to. I’ve missed the last three dinners with them on account of you, my demanding girl.” Callie flittered her eyelashes at me and tried to sex me with her eyes. I smiled down at her and brushed her fringe out of her face. “You know I have to go. You heard the phone message.”  
  
I turned back around to finish getting ready at the mirror, but I only got halfway there when I heard a tone that sent all Northern liquid in my body on a Southerly path straight to my panties. “Erica…” She oozed sexuality at me. “I’ll make it worth your while.” I heard her sit up.  
  
I turned around. I made eye contact. The battle was won.  
  
She kept her eyes locked on my baby blues as she moved her hands to the front of her blouse unbuttoning with quick nimble fingers that were mesmerizing even after all the times we had been together. “Don’t you want to see what I’ve got?”  
  
I felt like a fish. My mouth agape with lust and I had nowhere to swim but up her current.  
  
I closed my eyes against the vision as if that would thwart the outcome.  
  
Shirt discarded her fingers ran smooth and soft over the silk of her black bra. I saw her arch slightly and her mouth opened a little as she rubbed her delicate skin. I made the effort finally and closed my mouth. She licked her lips as she watched me watching her. I shifted my weight to my back foot still trying to hold tight to my convictions. She saw this beginning attempt to break the spell and she seductively pulled her bra straps off her shoulders exposing her breasts to me.  
  
I could not look away now, if I wanted to.  
  
Fish that I am, she reeled me in little by little.  
  
She had gone out with Addison earlier in the week, but I had thought nothing of it. I had buried myself in surgeries blocking out the background noise of Burke’s award. Their girlish antics when together was of no concern to me. Their friendship predated my affair with her and frankly I was keeping my heart out of it as much as I could. Erica Hahn, the ice queen, didn’t do days out giggling with shopping bags and inside jokes. Callie knew this and left me alone all week, which was probably why I was going to pay the price for neglecting her as she made me miss another dinner with my family.  
  
I had not expected to see her rosy taut nipple pierced through with a hoop. Callie’s dark brown eyes did not waver from me as she ran her hands down her throat, across her breasts and straight onto her nipples. My eyes followed her hands as I tracked her every motion. She lay on the bed on her back putting herself on display for me that rust brown MK belt tight around her jean clad waist. I stepped closer. Pulling at the ring and twisting it, she winced in discomfort, but smiled at me. “Don’t you want to try it?” She moaned as she twisted the ring almost all the way around. With her open mouth and wide eyes staring at me, I knew I was done.  
  
The fish hauled up out of the water thrashes about furiously to return to the water. I dove right into her pool of desire then.  
  
I glanced at the clock. “Fuck it.” I straddled her on the bed as she moved up quickly. I cupped her breasts. Just the feel of them soft and firm in my palm was enough to get me wet. Pinching her nipple between my fingers as I turned the nipple ring and pulled hard on it was amazing. I liked the way I could play with her nipples and control her groans as I pulled my fingers over her nipples and her new piercing. It was for me as much as it was for her. I knew it even then—even when there were no words for that; only words for seduction, play, and fucking. Callie threw her head back wild and writhing. Fuck late. I wasn’t going anywhere with Callie under me in this way. I wasn’t going anywhere until I had given her a really good fucking.  
  
“Take it in your teeth.” She hissed.  
  
It clinked against my teeth as I did and I pulled hard. The hot wet of my lips on her nipple, the cold metal of the piercing sexy and hot as we both moaned at the same time. I tongued the piercing trying to tease the flesh beneath it. “Don’t go.” She said as her hands crashed into my hair holding me there.  
  
I looked up at the slight note of desperation in her tone, my blue eyes locking on her brown ones with her nipple still in my mouth. One long slow blink of my eyes told her what she wanted to hear. I was not going anywhere. Not when there was a feast of breast and nipple to over indulge myself on. How could I resist her cumming just from my attention to her nipples? How could I resist how turned on it made me? Finished with her, I would lay back and she would curl into me. Telling me how she liked it when I fucked her like that she would trail her hand down the center of my chest and then up and under my blouse. Teased beyond belief already, I would jolt from her first pinch on my nipple. The heat of her sex would pin me to the bed as she through her leg over me and bore down against my thigh. The second pinch on my other nipple would send me heavenward.   
  
Oh, yes. It was good to have a kink in common with your lover. From there we moved on to other pursuits with less clothes.  
  
***  
  
Eventually though I was lost in it. No longer just a match of kink. No longer just the same rhythm of our bodies lining up for perfect orgasms. One morning she woke me up with music and the most addictive things to say. She pulled the sheets back off of my frustrated form. Our shifts at the hospital had not lined up right all week. I had crawled frustrated into her bed late and fell asleep with no release. She woke up rested putting music on and wanting to share with me—her grumbly bear. The air was cool on my freshly exposed skin. I had never slept naked before Callie, but after Callie I realized there was no point in pajamas. I lay on my back looking at her with a different kind of fire in my tired eyes.  
  
“You are the reason I feel like this.” She told me. “You make me so, so very horny.”  
  
I made no move or noise. Grumbly bears were supposed to be grumbly—not curious.  
  
She picked up one of my hands placing feather light kisses on each finger. She pulled my palm side up and kissed there. I closed my eyes feeling her lips and nothing else on the inside of my palm. She licked her tongue there in little teasing thrusts. Nibbling up my wrist, I felt her teeth on my skin. There was a pause and I knew she wanted to bite but did not. I kept my eyes closed. Slowly she worked her way up my arm until I was very relaxed and my nipples were hard and aching for her touch. Callie was kneeling naked beside me on the bed and I wanted to touch her, for her to touch me more.  
  
“Erica, your skin is so soft.” Her fingertips brushed the sides of my breasts. “Touching you really turns me on.” She licked up to my throat and sucked on my pulse point. Her hair tickled and I sucked in a lungful of air as her breast pressed against my arm. I could feel her hard nipple against my skin. “Kissing you make me so horny.” Callie said as she kissed between my breasts, so close to where I wanted her. “Erica, I want to make you feel the same.”  
  
She swung a leg over me and propped above me she stared into my eyes. “I just want to please you, Erica.” I reached up to touch her, but she pushed my hands away. This was about her message to me.  
  
She lowered her mouth and peppered my chest with butterfly kisses. Again, she bypassed where I so desperately wanted her. She even trailed her tongue down my breastbone as I watched her through half lidded eyes. My nipples were mere centimeters from her mouth. I arched my back up thrusting my nipples up to her. She licked her lips then and lowered her mouth hot and wet around one of the stiff peaks. I cried out, “Callie.”  
  
She moaned over my nipple and then released it. “Do you know what this is doing to me? Feasting on your nipples?” I couldn’t help the fact that my hips nodded in agreement as I felt wetness gathering there. She kissed my nipple for as long as she had air for and then she let me go with an audible pop. Callie sat back from time to time to look at my nipples, my face, the whole tableau of my body in the morning light. She kissed me hard and with a hand on either side of my face she whispered in my ear. “I’m going insane. Loving your nipples is amazing.” She rose up where she was so that her breasts just barely touched mine. Keeping eye contact over me, she moved her body forward and back. I moaned as her breasts slid all the way against mine, smooth and delicious until our nipples caught on each other and held for the most exquisite second and then was gone. She did it over and over again surging up over my body and back down. The only point of contact the smooth skin of our breasts and our heavy breathing. “I am so soaked from touching just your nipples.”  
  
My eyes must have been wild. I swore I could pinpoint every nerve ending in my breasts. She dropped eye contact then and leaned back down as far down my body as she could go. Her hair trailed in a totally different way against my nipples. “Callie.” I moaned out so ready to cum that it was painful.  
  
She flipped her head back and surged up over my body once more. She kissed me in a quick teasing way as our nipples brushed each other again. Then she pulled back trailing her hair over my nipples one more time. Her long hair was still splayed out over my skin her body between my legs and I thought I would die when I felt the metal of her piercing being pushed up into my clit. I looked down and all I could see was Callie’s hair splashed all over my breasts, but I knew. I knew she was pushing her pierced nipple up against my sex and slowly circling and circling. My legs trembled. I moaned long and hard and then my body went off like a rocket. Her nipple was the final point of contact sending me over the edge of orgasmic frenzy into the blissed-out state of pillow talk.  
  
***  
  
Over the days and nights, one by one a delirious passion built between us—unspoken and unbidden. Our bodies craved each other and pieces of our souls began slotting into place in each other. Our hearts entwined or at least melted into one.  
  
One morning I woke up and my heart was in it. All the way. Hook, line, and sinker. But so was hers.  
  
It was the dawn before her family was coming to visit. She held me close in her bed. I felt her jolt awake and reach for me. I could feel her pulse as thoughts of me suddenly not being there raced through her. I knew that was what she felt because I had woken that way not two hours before thinking I was home and alone without her. Assured that I haven’t left her, she relaxed into my warmth. I could feel her looking at me. I was face down breathing through my hair. Her tentative fingertips stroking my hair out of my face made me smile. I could feel her looking at me like a cat waits for a gopher to stick his head out of the hole.  
  
When I opened my eyes, I was rewarded with Callie’s million-dollar smile. “Sleeping beauty.” She murmured so quietly she thought I did not hear her.   
  
She searched my eyes continuing to push my hair out of my face and stroke it. She really was climbing into my soul then, I could feel it. Her eyes fluttered to my lips. As she stared at them almost reverentially she closed the gap between us. I opened my mouth in anticipation wetting it with the tip of my tongue. Her body fell into mine then and we were enveloped in a tidal wave kiss that swept us into each other in a life affirming way. I turned into her with my hand coming up to pull her deeper into me.  
  
The kiss shifted as we wrapped legs and arms around each other two pieces of our puzzle sliding together. She was slotted into my soul then and there was no letting go.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
“I love you.”  
  
The words were said. They were smiled. They were kissed into skin. The meaning tattooed through our bodies and our hearts beat as one. Our bodies writhed, slipped and wriggled against each other the physical expression of the words.  
  
***  
  
I still think it is rare that two hearts truly collide. I am convinced that it is rarer still for two hearts to meet for kink and a drink, only to find that they are so completely right for each other. A sort of fairytale ‘you had me at hello’ that others will find ludicrous, unlikely, not the whole story, and suspicious like ‘well, enjoy it while you can, ‘cuz you know it won’t last.’   
  
If it was any other heart but hers and any body’s life but my own I would agree. I would laugh and point and razz my friend relentlessly for living in the clouds.  
  
But it only takes a raindrop to start the summer storm. And before you know it the world is soaked and washed clean and things begin to come out again and thrive.  
  
She is my summer storm watering my heart after a drought.   
  
She is my winter warmth thawing out the ice of the past.  
  
She is my spring renewal always calling me to her.  
  
She is my fall bounty enriching my life in every way.  
  
***  
  
What could I tell you?  
  
She made my nipples stand at attention. She made my heart flutter with anticipation.  
  
She’s lovely?  
**_  
The End_**

 

…


End file.
